


【礼尊】伊佐那社的忧郁

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 两位王你们就是故意的吧, 只要打不死就往死里打, 心疼小白, 我快把他打死了你快救救他救活了我们接着决斗
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 19:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers





	【礼尊】伊佐那社的忧郁

天气真好，伊佐那社打开窗子感受屋外的新鲜空气。

“伊佐那君。”突然外面传来了自己根本不想听见的不和谐音。

白色的脑袋探出窗户神情没有了刚才的愉快：“宗像君，你有什么事啊？”

“很紧要的事，请你救人。”站在楼下的宗像礼司指了指背上背着的红发男人，男人的手指上还滴着血。

“又来了……”伊佐那社翻了个白眼。

人妻一样套了件白色围裙的夜刀神狗朗打开门让宗像进来，宗像得以把伤者放下来安置到这间宿舍唯一的床上。

周防尊的气息很微弱，右边胸口被利刃贯穿出血量过多，且伤口处还残留着微弱的青蓝色火焰。

宗像礼司很不客气地接过夜刀神狗朗递过来的茶杯抿了一口：“原本我是想直接刺心脏的，可惜偏了。”

这偏得有点多啊……夜刀神狗朗实在是想象不出剑的轨迹要偏成什么样才会从刺左胸变成刺中右胸，而且还刚好是只会让人受伤但死不了的程度。

伊佐那社无语地坐到床边去给周防治疗伤口。宗像则是继续在那里讲述，也没管有没有人听。

“伊佐那君，赤之王真的很过分你不觉得吗？”

“嗯……是吗？”

“干涉政府人员办公难道不过分吗。”

“那真的很过分。”夜刀神狗朗点了点头。

你可以不用回应的，小黑。伊佐那社默默地让双手泛起银白色的光辉小心地解开周防的外套把T恤下摆拉起来让伤口暴露在空气中。

“看来夜刀神君你很懂呢。”宗像继续喝着茶。“所以我为了教训教训这个野蛮人让他知道知道'规矩'二字怎么写，就和他打起来了。”

“原来如此，我能理解！”夜刀神情绪激动起来。“对于不遵守规则的家伙就是要好好教训一下！”

“我也知道王权者大街上决斗有些欠妥，所以我为了早点解决下手重了些，这也无可厚非，毕竟周防最值得夸耀的就是生命力了，就算我抱着百分之百的杀意想取他性命，结果不还是没有死成。”宗像放下茶杯推了推眼镜。“真是可惜啊，周防，我明明想直接捅进心脏里的。”

周防尊身上渗出一层薄汗，伤口在伊佐那社的回复能力下渐渐愈合。鎏金色的眼眸微睁动了动嘴唇，喑哑的嗓音中带着些嘲讽意味：“那还……真是遗憾啊……”

“周防君，治疗的时间里就安静一下吧。”伊佐那社无奈地出声提醒。

“你虽然野蛮不过罪不至死，所以是我的仁慈留了你一命。”宗像嘴上不饶人。“既然留下你了那就要把你治好才行。”

“哼……”

伊佐那社的能力抚过伤口后就像是从未被人刺中过一样，收回能力后有些疲累地叮嘱了一句：“结束了，你们要是再打的话去外面打。”俨然一副见怪不怪的样子。

宗像拿起佩剑起身：“这次还是多亏了白银之王，所以我们就不打扰了，周防，回去吧。”

“别命令我。”周防尝试动了动，果然恢复如初，眼下也的确没有了斗下去的兴致，不过听到宗像那好像命令一样的语气还是会有些不愉快。

“我怎么敢命令第三王权者呢。”宗像故意挑衅。

“啧……你哪不敢了，你都想要我的命了。”

伊佐那社及时插了句嘴：“我说了，要打出去打，我的宿舍可受不了你们俩拆迁大队的折腾。”

好不容易赶走这俩人伊佐那社才长长地叹息一声，也不知道自己到底是怎么就跟这俩冤家牵扯上关系了。

第三王权者周防尊和第四王权者宗像礼司简直是宿敌，从眼神对上的那一刻开始两个人就没有一天不决斗的，互相看不顺眼，谁也说服不了谁，于是干脆动手。动手就动手吧，还搞拆迁，他俩一打起来周遭建筑无一幸免悉数坍塌，不知道多少房地产商老板开始向政府哭诉了，然而政府管不了这事，得让第二王权者来管才行。说起这个，第二王权者完全是一副看热闹的心态，不帮任何一边也不劝任何一边，伊佐那社都开始怀疑中尉这几十年到底是怎么管着地面的……

打就打吧，好歹俩人知道不能伤到无辜路人，公共财务什么的还是可以重新搞的。只是这两个人打起来绝对是以一方濒死为结束，王权者是不会被任何人伤到的，除了王。然而只是濒死又不是真的死了，所以能力为“不变”甚至使用方法得当可以作为回复能力来用的伊佐那社简直就成了他俩的专用医生。

第一次是周防头上插着宗像的佩剑天狼星满脸血，吓得伊佐那社当场就晕了过去。

第二次就是宗像左半边身子被火焰灼伤简直面目全非让伊佐那社做了好几天噩梦。

第三次是周防整条手臂都被砍下来了……

第四次是宗像腹部被穿了个洞……

第五……

伊佐那社有句mmp现在就想讲。

然而生命不息互怼不止的宗像礼司和周防尊打起来之后就根本不会考虑对方之外的问题了。

所以三天之后伊佐那社看到楼下周防尊拖着身后焦黑地不知道什么东西但能看出有个人形的物体朝自己打了个招呼之后心情平静地就像是看到鸟类会飞一样正常。

这次是猫打开的门，伊佐那社看了眼白色床单上焦黑的形似尸体然而实际上还有一口气在的宗像礼司吐槽了句：“周防君，你这次下手也太重了。”

“放心，他死不了。”周防尊考虑了一下还是没有掏出烟。“我有掌握分寸。”

你有掌握分寸是很好，可是这就是你掌握分寸的结果吗？

猫有些担心地凑到床边看伊佐那社艰难地把衣服撕扯开：“小白，我来帮你。”

“谢谢猫，帮大忙了。”

宗像的衣服都被烧地破破烂烂的，样貌也没有了往日的神采，气息微弱地像是随时都会死过去一样。

就好像有仇一样……伊佐那社施展出能力救人。

周防瞥了眼宗像，然后从口袋里拿出有裂纹的无框眼镜：“这还有一个，你也帮忙复原了吧。”

“周防君，我这里是维修部吗？嗯？之前你们擅自把这里当做成为医务室的行为已经让我很困扰了，所以现在是兼职维修部吗？”脾气再好的人也会有意见的，所以伊佐那社朝他露出了一脸和善的笑容。

“……”周防避开眼神对视默默地看着窗外的景色。

治疗结束，宗像恢复了往日的样貌，拿起桌上的眼镜重新戴好：“真是的，野蛮人，这次又要买新眼镜了。”

“刚好，你那副度数根本不对，换掉吧。”

“眼镜岂是说换就能换的，我喜欢这幅眼镜，所以你要赔偿我。”宗像盯着对方。

“我可以帮你把它烧成灰。”

“你要是敢的话，我就用我的剑直接朝你的脖子砍下去。”

“呵……你可以试试我敢不敢。”

眼看着气氛剑拔弩张又要动起手来伊佐那社直接摆出第一王权者的气势震慑年龄在他看来完全就是小屁孩的两个王：“我说过了，不想被中尉请去喝茶就出去打。”

宗像礼司和周防尊互相看了一眼，默契地选择了动身离开。

伊佐那社累得直接倒在床上，这样的日子到底什么时候才会结束啊。

fin.


End file.
